Letting You Go
by La Fata Aurora
Summary: SYNOPSIS: [JElsa] Back in highschool, Jack and Elsa's love ended with so much pain and regret. Now, many years later, one could say that they have successfully gone their separate ways for good. That is, until one night, when a visitor takes Jackson Frost's life into an unexpected turn. [Image ctto]


Letting You Go

By La Fata Aurora

* * *

SYNOPSIS: [JElsa] Back in highschool, Jack and Elsa's love ended with so much pain and regret. Now, many years later, one could say that they have successfully gone their separate ways for good. That is, until one night, when a visitor takes Jackson Frost's life into an unexpected turn.

Author's Notes: [Disclaimer] I do not own Dreamworks or Disney.

* * *

Prologue

Jackson Frost: The Man of the Hour; also known as the young entrepreneur who suddenly came out of nowhere and invaded the Financial District with the dogged ferocity of a mad animal. Within three years, he quashed unsuspecting adversaries and cleverly quadrupled his net worth, all the while famously owning only eight pieces of decent clothing. Now, at 27, he is enjoying the fruits of his labors: penthouses all over the world, fast cars, luxury yachts, beautiful women and, perhaps, most importantly, the respect of everybody around him. No longer was he that poor bloke working all sorts of odd jobs just to scrape by.

He certainly wasn't ' _Jack_ ' anymore.

Jackson quietly watched the city lights stream pass as he traveled home that night. Another win for Guardian Holdings Incorporated (GHI), the company he spent nine long, insufferable years building from the ground up. The final bid to purchase his newly acquired contract was 25 million less than the amount that his team expected, meaning that Toothiana could finally purchase that high rise condo in Auradon, while Bunnymund could once again hibernate for months in some far off island with his share.

And for himself? Well, nothing really. Jackson really relishes the hunt more than the kill.

"Mr. Frost."

Jackson glanced ahead just to meet the kindly eyes of Nicholas St. North, his chauffeur. The older man was a burly fellow, who often times doubled as Jack's personal bodyguard whenever the need arises. Jack quizzically looked at his reflection through the rear-view mirror, earning himself a chuckle from behind the window partition.

"Your phone has been ringing for quite some time now, Boss."

Jack's eyes fell on the seat right next to him, surprised at the glowing gadget suddenly blaring in his ears, "Huh."

Nicholas chuckled once more, "Long day?"

Jack sighed, slumping back on his seat, "I've had worse days, Santa."

Nicholas nodded, stopping for a red light. Re-adjusting the rear-view mirror, he saw the young man eyeing the richly appointed roof without another word.

"Should we make a detour, Boss? The Rose and Crown, perhaps?"

"No need. I would rather get home as quickly as possible." Jack was now rubbing his eyes, easing the tension that was building in his forehead. He heard Santa flick the signal lights on and felt the car make a turn. "Thanks, anyway."

"Don't mention it, Mr. Frost."

Several minutes later, Jack found himself walking into the elevator that'll take him to one of Arendelle's most expensive and exclusive penthouse apartments. Purchased using the earnings that he acquired from his first successful contract, the suite expands across the entire top floor, looking over the city like a proud sovereign. It has six rooms, two and half bathrooms, floor to ceiling windows, a full size pool and a wine cellar. It was his crowning glory, this apartment, for its purchase was the beginning of his rise to high society.

Pushing the 'P' button, Jack patiently waited as the steel doors slowly shut close. Busying himself by pondering over his next acquisition, Jack mentally took note that he needed Toothiana to email him some documents for their meeting on Monday. He knew that he had to start making preparations for his next move before they split for their much needed vacations, which, God only knows when will end (well, this was more on Bunnymund's case).

"I should probably go visit Berk." Jack muttered to himself, thinking about his good friend Hiccup 'Hicks' Haddock III. He knew that he needed the vacation too-a day didn't go by without Toothiana saying so, and he didn't miss the worry on Santa's face earlier either. Also, the thought that he doesn't remember when his last real vacation was, was beginning to bother him as well.

The soft chime signaling his floor sounded and Jack automatically stepped out. He decided to book a flight to Berk for Monday evening, stopping himself only to give his friend a call to inform him of his visit. Jack turned, hearing the ringing on the other end of the line while he fished his pocket for his keys. Somebody picked up, and at this point Jack found his keys, but before he reached the door, he abruptly stopped, frozen cold on his tracks.

"Hello? Jack?" Hicks said over the phone.

"What the hell-" Jack stared at his door, blinking several times at what was on it. Or more accurately, what was sleeping _beside_ it.

"Hey man, everything all right?" Hicks was saying. Jack shook his head, thinking that perhaps the vision would disappear if he cleared his mind. He _has been_ accused of overworking, so there is a huge possibility that his mind is playing tricks on him.

"There's…" Jack paused. The vision did not disappear. Crouching down, he saw that the creature's back was on him, wearing a yellow hooded parka, blue shorts, white stockings and little red shoes with sunflowers on it.

It was a kid.

"Sorry, Hicks. I'll call you right back." Not waiting for a reply, Jack shoved his phone inside his pocket. Reaching over, Jack gently tapped the child's shoulder, making it shiver and rousing it from deep sleep.

Large blue eyes popped open, and for a moment, a chilling recognition from his past reluctantly passed through Jack's gut. The child blinked several times, and when its vision apparently cleared, a melting smile grew from her small lips.

Jack held his breath, somehow already knowing what would come next.

"Daddy!"


End file.
